


Southernmost Fantasy V

by Keyschick92



Series: Southernmost Fantasy [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	Southernmost Fantasy V

It was wonderful to be lazy, not worrying about what time it was or who was waiting for him. Adam was trying very hard not to wake Tommy, but the urge to hold him, talk to him, kiss him was getting the best of him. First a peck on the forehead, then a brush of his hair, just to get it out of his eyes, then a soft kiss, no particular hurry, no demand, not even a sensual tussle, only a need for contact with those perfect, plump lips. When Tommy responded, it was not just a matter of mouths and lips and tongues, but hearts and souls. Adam felt himself on the downward slide of desire, unable to give Tommy breathing room or time to wake up.

"Let me brush my teeth," Tommy requested groggily. "I can't kiss you again tasting like last night's gin. Stop, stop, stop. I'll be fast, stay right there."

"Me, too," and Adam followed him into the bathroom, surrounding Tommy's tiny waist as he brushed his teeth. "Put toothpaste on mine, I don't want to let go."

Tommy bumped him away with his meager behind as he handed over a toothbrush. "I've created a monster."

"Yeah, you have. You said we didn't have to go out until later. What's later?"

"What time is it, anyway?"

"Only about 2:30.""

"2:30 !!? The day will be gone before we get out. This is the most fun of Fantasy Fest."

"I don't think it is."

"Well, you're wrong. Why am I always setting time limits with you? Don't look at me like that, I will not feel guilty for making sure you enjoy your day."

"That's all I'm asking, to enjoy my day."

"No, not that way. Enjoy it outside with all the wild people. You will be so sorry when you realize what you've missed."

":Please, just a little while."

Tommy turned around in Adam's arms, kissing his bare chest. "Just a little while, but I mean it!"

Adam picked him up carried him the few feet necessary and threw him on the bed, bouncing down next to him. For the next hour they played and made love, all of it tender but with an edge that only comes when you know your time is limited. Tommy could see that Adam wanted to say something about that, but he put his finger on the perfect lips and shook his head. "No talking about it until we have to, okay?"  
Tommy gave a huge inward sigh, losing the fight to deny Adam anything, and resigned himself to giving in to each kiss and the excesses to which they led.

Afterward, when Tommy's stomach grumbled during a passionate kiss, Adam couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, okay, I get the hint. Let's order something and go out."

"Thank you, thank you."

Adam called room service and found something that could serve as both breakfast and dinner, and 2 pots of coffee, then they headed for the shower. They turned the water off just in time to hear a knock at the door. "Yes! Room Service. I'm starving!"

But it wasn't room service, it was Brad and Sutan. "What the fuck!! We've been trying to call you all day. Turn your fucking phones on!"

"What do you want?" Tommy looked confused and not at all pleased.

"You need to get dressed, towels are NOT a costume, and hit the promenade with us. What are you going to wear?"

What I had on last night, I guess. I didn't bring much over and Adam and I haven't had a chance to stop by my place."

"Well, I had an epiphany. You have to have some sort of costumes or you'll look straight, so you, Mr. Tommy Joe, who have resisted all my suggestions for 3 years, are going to cooperate. I'll make it easy.  
Put on your jeans and your boots, and I brought you this." Brad pulled out a plaid shirt, then a bandana, which he tied around Tommy's neck."

"No, no, no. I'm not wearing a plaid shirt and a bandana."

"You will or I'll let Brad go get the cowboy hat he was going to make you wear."

Tommy groaned. "Where's Adam's?"

"Well, as we all know," he grinned at Adam, "Adam is special. Yum, yum. And since he is still afraid of me, God only knows why, he will be a little prettier than you."

"C'mon Sutan. And Brad, I am NOT afraid of you..... you just make me nervous."

"As it should be, my love. Now where are your jeans? The headband from the other night? Good, good."

Sutan and Brad proceeded to deck Adam out in a gauzy, embroidered shirt, his body still visible through the thin material. His other pair of tight, black jeans were tucked into the Elvis boots. The glistening black hair was brushed back off his face, kind of back to Elvis, but not the height. It was behind his ears on the side and reached just below his collar in the back. Brad clipped two feathered extensions into it. The gold headband was resurrected, this time feathers were glued to it, blue, green, gold feathers, the blue matching Adam's eyes.

"Don't look yet, I'm not done," Sutan turned Adam's back to the mirror. "Let me finish." He enhanced Adam's eyes with the kohl liner then delicately brushed on the same colors of blue, green and gold war paint to match his feathers, and dropped 3 or 4 turquoise necklaces over his head.

"Wow!" Tommy gasped. "You look gorgeous."

Adam looked at himself in the mirror. He loved it, but after a minute weakly protested, "I'm not sure this isn't politically incorrect. You know, some American Indians take offense.."

"Shut the fuck up!" Brad punched him on the arm then moved out of harm's way. "When you get down on the street there are going to be men and women with nothing on but body paint. I saw a psycho in a doctor's jacket and stethoscope with a big box taped to his chest, two holes in it and a sign that said, "Free Breast Exams," and a man with an elephant head on his chest with the trunk hanging between his legs, Fantasy Fest is not about being pc, and if you had been up and out earlier, I was going to have you out there naked with nothing but a pair of shorts painted on and a feather boa around your neck. Just be glad you were otherwise occupied."

Adam knew he was not winning this argument, so he turned to Tommy. "I want him to have a cowboy hat."

"Adam!"

"No, I'm serious, I've always had this thing about cowboys. If I have to look like Chief Red Cloud, I want him to be my Wyatt Earp."

"Stop by the shop, I'm sure we'll have something."

When room service finally knocked on the door, it was difficult to get them to leave. This was more fun than the hot, loud kitchen, and the Indian was HOT. he later reported to his co-workers..

When Adam looked around Duval Street, he realized Brad had been right. A six-pack of Coors Light, made up of 6 extremely inebriated males struggled to keep themselves tethered together. There were nuns with beards, priests, every animal imaginable, and so many men and women wearing nothing but fabulously done body paint that Adam felt like a wallflower with his indian get up. But he was anything but, and when they got to upper Duval, home of most of the gay bars, Adam was the center of attention. Brad dragged him from one group to another, introducing him treating him like his own personal pet, guys introducing themselves and often leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then, Tommy had had enough and pulled Adam into a torrid kiss.

"Off limits, guys, Understand? Off limits!"

"Well, well, well," Brad chuckled. " The sheriff has laid down the law in no uncertain terms. Feeling a little "owned" Geronimo?"

Adam put his arm around Tommy's shoulder and smiled over at Brad. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am, and by damn, I'm liking it."

"Surely someone wants to put up a fight." Brad whined, then Tommy laughed and grabbed Adam's hand as they continued their walk.

"This is so much fun, " Adam crowed, "I love that everyone is crazy and no one else cares. I don't ever want to leave."

Tommy kissed him again then pulled him into Virgilio's on Applerouth Lane. "Thought maybe we could have a drink and stop by Rain's."

"You miss Matey, don't you?"

" I wouldn't say I MISS her, but I feel like I should at least stop by for a minute and remind her who I am."

Adam kissed Tommy's head. "You are adorable. Of course, we can stop and see her. In fact, why doesn't she come walk with us for a while. Are we going anywhere she's not allowed?"

"Please! There are very few places that wouldn't prefer a well-behaved canine to the spring breakers they'll have in a few months." So, they picked up Matey and Rain and strolled the boulevard until it started to get dark and people were finding places to sit for the parade. "I think I've forgiven Brad, so you want to take Matey back and you and Rain and I can grab a ringside seat at Bourbon Street Pub?"

 

Hours later, the parade over, drunken groups of party-goers roaming around looking for fun or trouble, Adam and Tommy walked Rain back to her house and started back.

"Your place or mine?" Adam smiled. Tommy shrugged his shoulders, the activities and heat of the day catching up with him. "Mine, then. Nothing like room service and the ocean outside the window to swing the balance. Can we sit by the beach a little? We never quite made it the first night."

This time they snuggled together on the same beach chair, covered with a beach towel Adam had grabbed off a stack ready for the morning's early risers. Tommy fit so perfectly in his arms, and he knew the warmth he was radiating felt good to the smaller man. For an hour they talked about family, friends, jobs, but not the elephant in the room. Then after one particularly tender, unsettling kiss, Adam looked down with glistening eyes, "I don't want to leave you."

Tommy pulled him a little closer, "I know, baby. I've been thinking a lot about it. I guess you have to go back, huh?"

"My dad counts on me, but ya know, I feel like it's my turn now. It's my turn to have a chance at a life. Do you know what I mean?"

Tommy did know, and once more, he knew whatever that life was, he needed, not wanted, but needed to be part of it. "We'll work something out, I promise. It's just getting into the busy season now so I can't take much time off, but you can come back down, can't you? You can stay with me. And I was thinking, if I fly home to Los Angeles to see my folks and my sister over Christmas, maybe you can come with me. That's not too far off, is it?"

Adam shook his head sadly, then smiled. "You'd like me to meet your family? Really?"

"I've never introduced them to anyone before, well, a guy I brought home from college once, but no one since I became a grown up."

"Is that what we are? Grown ups? I don't feel very grown up right now. I feel like a kid who has no say in his life."

"But that's not true, we do have a say. Let's go up now, go to bed, and in the morning we'll get a real calendar out and plan when we can see one another, okay?"

Adam felt better. He liked things down on paper. They seemed more real when they were written on a calendar, and Tommy was right, tomorrow would be November and he might even be able to come down over Thanksgiving, then to LA with Tommy for Christmas, His family didn't really celebrate anyway. His birthday was the end of January and maybe that would be a good time to give himself a present, Tommy being there for a few days. By the time they reached the room, Adam was feeling really good about the possibilities. Those frequent flyer miles he had been building up with all his business trips would be dwindling fast this year. And he couldn't think of a better way to put them to use than ensuring that he and Tommy kept building this relationship they had started.

Once in the room, Adam pulled Tommy onto his lap on the balcony, looking at the Atlantic Ocean shining under a three-quarter moon. Tommy pulled Adam's shirt over his head, then removed the headband, running his fingers through the soft black hair. When they kissed, war paint was transferred to Tommy's face, making him look like a child who had gotten into mother's make-up. "You are so beautiful," he whispered into the platinum hair. Can I take your shirt off, too? Your jeans, too? Can you be quiet and not wake up the whole floor if we make love out here?"

Tommy's hand reaching down to undo his jeans was the only answer necessary. Soon they were both naked, no lights on in the room to call attention to them. He pulled the beach towel they had confiscated around Tommy's shivering shoulders as he kissed him deep, his tongue swirling around, exploring the inside of his lover's mouth. A little groan caught his attention. "Shhh, you said you' d behave," and he ran his tongue around an ear then down the long slope of the neck being presented to him. He lifted Tommy a little, getting his hand under him to touch his entrance. A louder moan and Tommy's legs parting to give Adam more room. For a minute Adam couldn't figure out how he was going to do this, then he saw the beads of pre-cum on Tommy's cock and used them to lube his fingers. One at a time, he slid them in, moving, probing, getting Tommy ready for what they both wanted.

"I need some lube and a condom, baby," he whispered. "Can I put you down for a minute?"

His answer was a small gutteral noise and a shake of the blonde head. When he got back, condom already on and lubed up, he pulled Tommy onto his lap, straddling him on the chair, and lowered him down slowly, easily. Tommy clung to his neck, then fastened himself to his lips as moans and gasps escaped with each inch penetrated. Adam could finally feel when he had bottomed out and he held the tiny body close, rubbing the back until he felt relaxation and passion take over. Tommy's hips started moving, a little at first, then more demandingly. He kissed Adam's neck, searched out his nipple and bit it gently, then harder. Adam reached between them and took hold of Tommy's cock, causing him to arch back, almost falling off Adam's lap, then hold even tighter as Adam ran his fingers up and down, sometimes letting them go behind Tommy's balls, touching where they were joined. Suddenly Adam's tongue was in Tommy's mouth again, cajoling, enticing him to move, to end it all, and he did. Adam stripped Tommy's cock just at the moment he knew he had reached his limit and they came close together, cum on Adam's one hand while the other held Tommy's head into a fierce kiss. That was the only thing that kept them both from screaming and waking their neighbors.

Adam carried Tommy in and laid him on the bed, moving in the dark to get a cloth to wipe them both. When he touched Tommy, he squirmed and whined, putting his arms out for Adam to join him on the bed.

" In a minute, honey, just let me close the blinds and get us cleaned up." The sound Tommy made indicated understanding and impatience, so Adam did what he had to and crawled under the covers, pulling Tommy as close to him as he could. "I don't ever want to give this up. As long as you want me, I will find a way to be with you, understand?"

Adam drifted off before he could make any concrete plans or write them down on paper, but one thing was sure, whatever they were, Tommy was a part of them.


End file.
